The purpose of the proposed work is to isolate and characterize the etiologic agents of scrapie and transmissible mink encephalopathy (TME); to study the pathogenesis of scrapie and TME in suitable hosts; and to study the etiological and epidemiological interrelationships between the animal and human (kuru and Creutzfeldt-Jakob disease) encephalopathies.